Kaito Kid Fanfics
by AnnekaKudo
Summary: Hi! I'm just a person who likes anime, and to write from time to time. And thus, this series of fanfics was born! Lemme know what you think about my writing, as I'm currently trying to improve. Thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

Discovering the Hidden

**Kaito**

"I'm here!"

I swung the door open triumphantly with my head held high. Then, I slumped, realizing the current situation.

"Oh. Nevermind. I'm the only one here."

Mom had left for a trip today... Not sure where. She kinda just travels randomly around the world spending dad's money. It wouldn't surprise me if she were in Europe.

Our house was a normal size. Two bedrooms, a kitchen, a tv room, basically normal. Except for the overwhelming silence it's been enveloped in lately. I've come to realize that my mom travels so much because of the absence of my father.

Probably to get him off of her mind.

I opened our cupboard to begin my daily hunt for after school snacks. Let's see...

Soup? What am I, 50?

Doritos? What am I, 13?

Graham crackers? Who even BOUGHT these? (Dumb question...sigh)

I finally decided on a spoonful of peanut butter. A perfect snack for all ages.

I threw myself on the couch and crossed my legs.

The peanut butter stuck to the roof of my mouth. I made a noise that probably sounded really stupid, something similar to "arglebleh".

"Wheth thath lapthop..."

There was a ton of stuff covering the couch. I dug around a bit.

"Unopened pack of markers? No. Box of cheez-its? No. Aha! Laptop!"

I clicked it on and a terribly bright screen displayed the following:

ONE NEW MESSAGE FROM: Mom

SENT AT: 3:47:31 pm August 15, 2014

I tapped it open. It read:

Hiiiii Kaito!

Plane just arrived at our final destination! Can you guess where I am? How about the city of magic! Give up? Las Vegas!-

I cringed at her perkiness.

-I'm gonna go tour the city, eat some classic food, it's gonna be a blast! How're things at home? Are you and that Aoko girl getting along? Oh, and by the way, she sent me a message earlier today asking me-

What? Aoko was talking to my mom?

-about...well, you'll find out soon enough.-

"Are you kidding me?" Why is Aoko talking with Mom?" I declared. I sighed, then continued reading.

-Oh, and Kaito? It's alright if you don't get back to me on these messages. I know you're gonna be busy nowadays. Anyways, I gotta go. The tour bus is about to leave!

Bye, honey! Kisses!

Love, Mom

"I know you're gonna be busy nowadays"? What'd she mean by that?

Nevermind that, why was Aoko communicating with my mom?

I stood up and walked over to the portrait we've always had of my dad. It was as tall as me and probably weighed as much.

In the picture, dad was doing one of his shows. There was a dark scarlet curtain behind him with deep creases. He was holding a black top hat and there were doves flying all around him.

I looked just like my father, minus the mustache.

Tall, broad shoulders.

Deep green eyes.

Floppy, brown, wavy hair that often stuck out in the back.

I rested my hand against the glass.

I can't believe my father is dead.

I closed my eyes and took a breath and tried to recreate those tiny moments I now treasure of my father.

I was sitting at a poker table on my dad's lap. He was holding a hand of cards that he folded in so I couldn't see.

"Remember, Kaito, never forget your poker face."

I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Poooooka face? Wuz dat daddy?"

He held onto his cards tightly with one hand and patted my hair with the other.

"No matter how tough the situation gets, you can't let people know your position or what you know."

I smiled up at him.

My dad threw down his cards, his face straighter than ever, not a hint of confidence nor defeat.

I gasped.

He had a Royal Flush.

I shook my head to come back to reality and looked up at my dad's picture.

That was 9 years ago, when I was 8 years old, just a year before his death. I'm now 17 and still miss my father.

I stared deeply into his eyes. His eyes were squinting at the ends, which made him look thoughtful and appreciative.

I felt my voice crack as I uttered the words:

"I won't forget."

He was always super careful with all of his magic tricks. How could he let something so _stupid _happen?

I slumped my shoulders and let my head drop on the picture. It made a loud ~crack~ noise.

As soon as it made contact, I heard something below my feet move. It sounded mechanized... Gears?

I pulled my head away from the picture.

The cracking noise wasn't actually from the glass cracking... It was the sound of a door opening!

The picture's frame was tilted slightly ajar.

I put my hand on it and pushed.

The picture began rotating, and it revealed a flight of stairs going down.

"What. The. _Heck_." I mumbled.

I stepped over the frame and onto the stairs.

I took them two at a time.

As I took the stairs, a breeze blew my hair back. At the bottom of them was a wide and dusty room with a bunch of mirrors. Right in front of me was a cassette tape that began playing when I approached it.

"Welcome, Kaito. If you're listening to this it means I've already departed this world."

I recognized the voice before it had even started playing. It was my father's voice, dark and husky. It was haunting hearing it again. I felt my veins turn to ice.

"I want you to carry on the family burden I started... Listen carefully Kaito, I am-"

There was a pause.

"Am. Am. Am.-"

The darned thing was cutting out. I walked over to it and hit it 2 times. Hard.

My arm was lifted for the 3rd hit when the tape finally was put out of its misery and cut out. I dropped my hand.

"You're what? What, what, WHAT?!"

As soon as the tape "ended", more gears began turning. I looked around.

There really were a lot of mirrors.

Everywhere I looked, I was there. It made me dizzy.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I heard something move.

When I lifted my eyelids, the mirrors were gone. They had turned around to reveal more hidden secrets. There were cubbies with clothes in them.

I squinted so my eyes could adjust to my new surroundings.

In one cubby there was a white top hat.

Another had a red tie.

Another had a white cape.

A blue dress shirt.

White dress pants.

A pair of crisp, white gloves.

A monocle.

I looked around, still slightly confused.

A question rang over and over in my head, why? _Doshite?_

My head began to throb, so I held it in my hands, groaning.

Is this really what I think it is?

I thought back to the cassette tape.

"Listen carefully Kaito, I am-"

Dad's words echoed over and over in my mind. I felt faint... but decided to finish the sentence for him.

I picked up the top hat and placed it softly atop my head and looked at the ground, somber.

"Kaitou Kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Finding the Fake  
Kaito

There was still so much I didn't understand.  
The Kid resumed activity a few nights ago. My father has been dead for 8 years. My dad is certainly dead, I attended the funeral. So who became Kaitou Kid a few nights ago?  
I set the white top hat back in the cubby and ran upstairs.  
I'm pretty sure Kaitou Kid leaves manifestos after a heist warning the officers where he's gonna strike next.  
My mind was racing so many different ways when I ran up the stairs.  
I located my laptop and clicked it on. I searched:

Kaitou Kid next expected appearance, Tokyo

I found an official news page. While I was scrolling, I found a name that caught my eye.  
Nakamori.  
Aoko Nakamori.  
Aoko's father is in the police force and is trying to take down the Kid.  
Oh.  
Oh GOD.  
I knew Nakamori-keibu was in the police force somehow... Given his title. But I didn't know he was working to take down Kid. I took in a sharp, stinging breath, and read on.  
I found a picture of his latest manifesto.  
It read:

I will be back this Monday at Park Place to obtain the Shimmering Ruby at 11:00pm. Be ready, I want a challenge this time!  
~Kaitou Kid ツ

Ok, great. A time and place.  
I closed the laptop and ran back down the stairs.  
It turns out the mirrors are motion activated. I collected each article of clothing and cradled it in my arms.  
I sauntered over to the framed photograph of my dad.  
I held the clothes up to my face and took a big whiff.  
It smelled like cologne and magic...like Tou-san.  
I looked straight into dad's picture eyes. He had a wide smile with all his bright white teeth showing. His eyes crinkled at the ends.  
"Don't worry Tou-san,"  
I stood tall and took a deep and shuddering breath.  
"I accept my fate."

-  
Aoko

My dad was stressing out tonight.  
Apparently Kaitou Kid was scheduled to appear at Park Place and was going to steal another jewel. Aaaaand like always, my dad was assigned to be on guard.  
"Don't worry dad, you'll do great. You'll catch 'em for sure." Ha, no.  
My dad was looking down at the dinner table, about to leave for work, frowning.  
He was a tall guy, 6'1 at least. Short, brown hair always kept at a crew cut. He had a short mustache just above his lip that often twitched when he worried.  
Man, was it twitching right now.  
"I get soooo close to catching him, Aoko. But he always somehow has the upper hand. I can't keep up with him anymore."  
Twitch.  
"It's ok, dad. Just take a deep breath and focus. You're just as smart as him."  
Ok, I seriously doubt it. But I definitely wasn't gonna tell him that.  
"Eeeeeh maa maa...I guess you're right."  
Twitch.  
"Of course I'm right."  
Twitch.  
He stood up and pushed in his seat.  
Because my dad is a formal guard, he wears suits almost every day. And almost every day, he messes up the tie.  
"But before you go dad, lemme fix your tie. How can you still not have learned?"  
I jump up from my seat and focus on straightening out his sloppy knot.  
"I hope you catch him today, dad. Remember, take a deep breath and FOCUS."  
He cleared his throat and then opened the front door.  
"I'll be back by 2. Don't stay up until I get home."  
He hesitated a moment, then turned to face me, his eyes smiling,  
"I love you, Aoko."  
I felt my eyes tear up.  
"I love you too, dad."  
He flashed me a smile, this time with his mouth, then turned out the door.  
Right before the door shut, I noticed his shoulders rise and fall, taking in a deep breath.

-to be continued ;)- 


	3. Prelude

Prelude

Night time was the worst.  
The birds ceased chirping their cheery tunes.  
Light dissolved in the heaviness of the night, leaving the town dark and sorrow.  
It was also when there was no Kaito.  
Aoko's pale face shone in the moonlight, almost as if a spotlight were aimed on her. Her hair cascaded down her head like a soft brown waterfall. The midnight wind caught a strand of it and tugged.  
Her clear, ocean blue eyes glinted and reflected the moonlight, like a cat's.  
Aoko tilted her head up and studied the sky. Ominous clouds hugged the stars, leaving them hazy.  
Kaito and Aoko have been friends since childhood. Over the years, their relationship had turned into something more. Aoko didn't know what she was thinking, falling in love with Kaito. He was full of himself and too fond of the female species... But Aoko still admired him. He had always been there for her. Sure, he teased her often, but he never, ever said anything truly hurtful.  
And, yeah, he got annoying with his magic tricks, but they were always entertaining.  
And maybe he was too arrogant, but Aoko took it as over-confident.  
Aoko lifted her hands to her face and wiped her eyes. Night time was the worst.

-  
The eerily still night sent goosebumps creeping up his back. His crisp, white (and obnoxious, he might add) cape waved triumphantly behind his shoulders.  
He looked down.  
It was a long fall.  
He stared into the sky.  
The bursting and fizzing colors of sunset were dissolving into the horizon. A curtain of stars lowered in their place.  
He was balanced precariously atop a street lamp with a shimmering ruby jewel cradled in his right palm.  
He turned it over twice, studying the magnificent treasure he now possessed.  
He felt a smile creep onto his face.  
Behind him he could hear the whimper of police sirens.  
He crouched down and waited. Red white and blue lights blurred by.  
He straightened his back out and stretched.  
A gust of wind came by and nearly took his top hat.  
He brought his hand to his face and adjusted the monocle that was beginning to slip off.  
He stared into the distance at a pale yellow house.  
The lights were on, which cast a thin filament of light upon everything within a 10 foot radius.  
In the light of the moonlight, he could just make out her silhouette. Statuesque and lean.  
Her head was tilted towards the sky, her face illuminated by the moonlight.  
A single tear ran down her cheek.  
He sighed, then clicked open his hang glider.  
His gloved hands clutched the bars tightly, uneasiness beginning to set in.  
He took in a deep breath, then jumped.

-  
*The Day After*  
Bakaito and Bimbaoko  
Aoko

"Aoko, are you listening?"  
Batomo-sensei was waiting.

"Aoko?... Sensei is talking to you..."  
My head snapped up. Kaito!  
"Y-yes, Sensei...?"  
I had been zoning out... Thinking about that famous thief... What was his name? Kaitou Kid. He's been off the radar for eight years... But he recently resumed activity. What a bizarre criminal... He steals jewels under secure lockdown... Then returns them moments after! Maybe he just steals them for the thrill-or... I dunno.  
Kaitou Kid is known for using his magic tricks to get past the guards.  
He's pretty famous with the girls, though.  
They've even made him his own fan club. All they ever talk about is 'How thrilling it is to not know what his face looks like' and 'How hot he looks in that white suit'.  
The Kid is always dressed in a plain white suit with a red tie and blue shirt. He wears a monocle and a matching white top hat along with a cape. Pretty classy.  
"Problem 3. Answer it."  
My eyes fall onto the algebra book. I clutch my chin and sigh.  
"Psst! Bimbaoko!"  
"Huh?"  
I glance to the right. Kaito is leaning backward in his chair, wavy brown hair swept above his light green eyes. He was stretching his arms out behind him over his head. Kaito was a pretty good looking kid. Dark brown hair that stuck out in the back. Honey colored skin that appeared to shine when it came in contact with sun. An array of light brown freckles around his nose. His mouth is spread into a deep smile, lips curling slightly at the end.  
"What IS it, Bakaito?"  
Our voices are just barely at a whisper. We are talking quickly due to the fact that Batomo-Sensei is staring me down like a hawk.  
"23. The answer is 23!"  
Kaito winked and rocked back in his chair.  
I felt my face warm.  
That damn Kaito.  
"Well?"  
Sensei was becoming irritable.  
"Emm... 23?"  
Batomo-Sensei's eye twitched.  
"...correct."  
She then turned back to the board and started scribbling.  
My eyes averted back to Kaito. He was staring at me with a rather innocent expression:  
eyes all wide and round, mouth a tiny slit.  
Once he saw me looking at him, he smiled.  
It was the curly smile.

-  
Kaito

"Aoko, are you listening?"  
I snuck a look over my shoulder.  
Aoko was leaning over her desk, eyes wide open, staring at the wall. Her hair was to her elbows and parted to the right with slight tufts of hair sticking up. There was a light wave in it that I liked to study whenever I got bored during class. (Don't tell her I said that, she'd KILL me!).  
Aoko and I are childhood friends. She's the only person whom I've ever trusted. We've grown closer over the years and... I'm currently working up the courage to tell her how I feel.  
I glance at Sensei. She's still watching Aoko. Does she really not hear her? I better try to get her attention...  
"Aoko?... Sensei is talking to you..."  
All the sudden, her head shot up and shot me a glance... Like she was surprised to hear my voice. She then turned to Sensei.  
"Y-yes?"  
Aoko hardly ever stammered. She is strong and confident, which is what I admire about her most. I wonder what she was thinking about.  
"Number 3. Answer it."  
Her eyes fell on her algebra book.  
I don't think she knows where we are... I better help her out. I wave my hand but she doesn't notice.  
"Pst. Bimbaoko!"  
She looked at me.  
We had created nicknames for each other in 5th grade. I was Bakaito, a play on Baka (Japanese for idiot) and my name, Kaito. And I dubbed her Bimbaoko, a combo of Bimbo and Aoko. Clever, huh?  
Her silky brown bangs fell into her azure eyes. Aoko was a pretty good looking girl. Her hair was a perfect mouse brown color. Her shoulders were often spread out wide and confident, her head held high. She was wearing the school uniform our school has seemingly always had, navy blue skirt with a matching blazer. She self consciously brought her hand up to her face, because I was studying her, and stuck her tongue out at me.  
I tilted back in my chair and stretched my arms out behind my back, then smiled.  
"It's 23!"  
I winked at her.  
And for a second, I swear... she blushed.  
"Emm, 23?"  
Her voice cracked a bit.  
Sensei stared with her mouth wide open.  
"C...correct."  
I was staring at Aoko.  
I didn't really know I was doing it until she was looking at me.  
I smiled at her. I could feel my lips curling at the ends. Did that look weird? Man, I'm self conscious.  
Apparently it didn't... Cuz she smiled back.

-  
Aoko

"What was up with you today, Aoko? You NEVER miss a question in Algebra."  
School had ended and we were walking home. Kaito lives relatively close to my house, so we usually take the same route home.  
Kaito poked my arm.  
"Oi? Bimbaoko? You listenin'?"  
I gave him a light shove and a frown. Bakaito.  
"Eh... Just thinking about that old thief... Remember? Kaitou Kid. What a strange criminal. Supposedly the best thief of our time and he disappears? And then he just SHOWS UP eight years later? Sounds fishy to me."  
I caught Kaito tensing up. Was it something I said?...  
The sun was beginning to set, so the light cast a dainty orange glow over our faces.  
Kaito began rubbing his chin.  
"I guess so. He had been gone for eight years... Just like my dad."  
I stopped walking.  
Kaito noticed I had stopped so he stopped too.  
I turned to face him.  
The wind was catching his hair, pulling it gently towards the horizon.  
"Your dad was an awesome guy, Kaito."  
Kaito looked into my eyes. I rested my hand on his shoulder, realized how awkward that was, then dropped my arm to my side. I looked down at the ground, probably fiercely blushing.  
To my horror, Kaito tilted my head up with his finger and looked into my eyes yet again. I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks redden. Kaito was staring at me with a solemn look in his eyes. His smile was spread wide. Even though Kaito was smiling, you could obviously tell he was hurting.  
My eyes began tracing his face.  
His jawline was perfect and strong.  
His skin was tan and freckled, not a blemish to be seen.  
His lips were full and tinted a light pink. I shook my thoughts away and kept going up.  
He had a ski jump nose, goes down straight, then curves up at the end. I followed the nose up to his eyes.  
I've never noticed Kaitos cool eyes before.  
I studied the pupils, deep black and round, surrounded by a sea of light teal. There were dim flecks of brown captured in the thick green of his eyes. I found my reflection in them, then glanced away because I felt I was studying him too much. His eyes were still locked in my brain, even when I wasn't looking at them. I kind of liked that. Memorizing all of his features helped me visit him even when he's not around. I looked back into his eyes and gave him a smile. He broke the gaze to look at the ground and said,  
"It's fine. Really. I've gotten used to the silence at home."  
I stared out into space and thought.  
Kaitos father was a famous magician. World renowned, popular, handsome, he was a catch. But, sadly, eight years ago there was an accident with one of his tricks and... You get the idea. There had been speculation that it was a murder... But who would want to kill such an amazing person?  
Kaito, realizing the awkward moment, changed the subject back to the Kid.  
"Anyways... Isn't your dad in the police force? I hear he's been trying to catch him for some time."  
We had started walking again. Nearby us was the ocean. You could hear the waves crashing on the shore, the gulls cawing at the sight of the sea. When you opened your mouth to speak, you could taste the seasalt on your tongue. I licked my lips.  
"Yeah. He tries to catch him. Never does. I doubt he even came close to catching him yesterday. I wonder if Kaitou Kid is just really GOOD, or if my dad is just really BAD."  
Kaito laughed. It was soft and gentle, like the waves lapping at the nearby shore.  
"Anyways I-"  
The second I opened my mouth, a kid ran by us chanting 'birthdaaaay paaaaarty'. I watched his little legs blur past us. He was laughing and singing to his heart's content. Then, his foot caught a rock. It all happened so fast. He was on the ground, tears streaming down his face. A high-pitched and LOUD wail was now being thrown through the air.  
All the sudden, Kaito rushed ahead of me to aid the little boy.  
"Oi, Oi! No need to cry!"  
Kaito crouched down like a frog and began rubbing the little boys back.  
Kaito's lean figure towered over him. I'm surprised the boy didn't scream.  
"I hear you're goin' to a birthday party? That so?"  
The little boy sniffled, then gave a minuscule nod.  
"Wanna see a magic trick?"  
The moment Kaito breathed those words, the boy's face lit up.  
"Yeah yeah!"  
Kaito cupped both hands and began waving them back and forth.  
The little boy was watching Kaitos every move, his little bead eyes darting back and forth, trying to find the trick.  
Kaitos hands opened with a flourish. In his palm there was a miniature cow doll.  
"Take good care of MooMoo-Chan, will you? He's been wanting a buddy for some time."  
The little boy drew in a sharp breath and gladly accepted the toy. He then ran off, shouting "Thank you, thank you mister!"  
Kaito stood back up and dusted off his pants.  
"Nice, Kaito." I said.  
He stretched up and bowed.  
We watched the little boy run off into the sunset, probably clutching his new toy.  
We watched until he was a tiny speck on the horizon.  
Then we headed home. 


End file.
